User talk:Shadowed Crystal/Archive 6
asdasads ooo a fresh talk page lemme start it off for u. 15:31 Sun Nov 9 about what, im serious about lots of stuff u know. 18:31 Sun Nov 9 i dont wanna bang countries, anyway im not into hetalia that much anymore. im more into other things like south park, corpse party, and black cat. 18:35 Sun Nov 9 stop being stupid. 18:37 Sun Nov 9 what fact, i dont see a fact. 18:42 Sun Nov 9 watch south park and youll get it. (chica as your avvie is scary). 22:09 Mon Nov 17 is it that you dont wanna watch it or you cant watch it c: its quite funny. no toy chica was scary as fuck. 01:06 Tue Nov 18 eh its not for everybody they are scary like wtf. 01:23 Tue Nov 18 crys i know where death the kid is a gay fish came from now, south park! it all makes sense now! i love it even more now. 02:12 Wed Nov 19 you no longer like soul eater, for shame. 03:44 Wed Nov 19 Heya Hiya~ I missed you! and I miss the wiki. But no one's on chat *le sigh* also, I felt very nostalgic and sad because you are nice and we haven't talked... message me sometime? I'll be on chat more often nowadays. My tumblr is neonmodart.tumblr.com btw. [[User:Ravenfang|'That']] [[User talk:Ravenfang|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 21:20, November 28, 2014 (UTC) charart will you make Starlightpaw's StarClan pixel image?Patch ignori Yeah, I often hate the new updates... k now back to ignoring. :P 20:46, December 4, 2014 (UTC) aisfd hello. 21:13 Thu Dec 4 kay, im sorry. 02:15 Fri Dec 5 re omg. i didn't think that would happen but omfg I love the fact that it did. a+ thank u for making me giggle 15:08, 12/9/2014 omg it's been so long since i saw your message :0 sorry. anyways... i was gonna come back to this wiki but idk?? i'd be here for my friends but i feel SO disconnected with the whole plot of everything rn. [[User:Ravenfang|'That']] [[User talk:Ravenfang|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 15:29, January 14, 2015 (UTC) ffff Its Foxpaw now. Patch (talk) 18:27, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Apprentice Blanks Yooo could we maybe use the ones that I made on WCRP wiki on here? They'd be modified for fur and an anatomy tweak but I realy like them and you don't seem to be working on the ones you have up? Would that be ok or do u wanna continue working on the ones you have up there 16:26, 01/31/2015 child why u scream Celes is cool and probs one of my favourite of them but I still think togami is better. 14:05 Sat Mar 21 Spottedfern So snce you did one of Spottedfern's chars I was wondering if you could do her med cat and starclan? 15:23, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Yeah that's fine. Sure i get out today. Then I'll officially be a junior. *sings halaluya.* 11:24, May 14, 2015 (UTC)